unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bük
Bük is a weird book created by nobody that is the longest book in the UnUniverse. It makes no coherent sense as the book is generated by a weird thing called AI that nobody refuses to explain. Book Contents Transcribed WARNING, INCREDIBLY LONG AND POSSIBLY NEVER ENDING Our story starts with Spongebob Sqaurepants and Mario walking through the woods, when Mario bumps into a bug and he begins to sweat! I don't know what that bug is, but it's really trouble in there. I don't blame him either! And we soon meet more of Spongebob's friends in the forest as well as Mr. Krabs. We get two minutes with Krabs and, finally, a cute animal named Jelly! Squeaky clean! Now we need two more minutes with Mrs. O and, finally, some appreciations of what a SpongeBob SquarePants themed night is all about! Oh! And before you get all upset and scream that we've got more footage for you! Let me say that I don't mind if you want to skip the whole intro! I know you've got lots of issues when it comes to the cutscenes! I had it on good authority with Chris Evans that there are more cutscenes coming for season 1, but I'm sorry that it is being delayed. SpongeBob (as Mr. Krabs!) is wearing a pink shirt. I will tell you right now: this is the perfect shirt to put on Mr X without thinking anything about it:) My name is Ryan Eustace and I'm 16 years old. I made this shirt and it's become a permanent addition to my wardrobe as it's a douche I think I've done before at some point. I wanted this shirt to capture the image of a shy guy who's comfortable in front of the computer. I wanted this to inspire me to get more active; I wanted it to be one of those items I would have to hang onto until I was 30. The main reason I have this shirt is to make a statement. I love to dance a lot and have always been into the arts. I also play sport so I play volleyball very well, which is not something I would have any problem with. Now I get nervous sometimes from people walking by...how dare they look at me like that! I'm hoping to see many compliments from people if these shirts become popular and eventually become made into any kind of merchandise, products or even a t-shirt:) I don't expect these to be anything new or revolutionary, but I am looking forward to seeing your products. I want to be able to wear them all the time. Sincerely Alyssa from The New England I'm very satisfied . I bought the $3 shoes because I've always wanted a pair of women's shoes, and my daughter just got her first shoe -- the New England High Heels shoes. She loved it even without the "socks" she got for Christmas. Thank you for the products that I can wear with confidence when I work out. Carolyn, FL I absolutely love my new shoes! My daughter is a size 6 and I ordered an 8 and she loved them. I can imagine her having them as a dress, with or without socks. I hope to wear them regularly and I look forward to wearing them. Thank you for the quality and the support you provide, for so many years now. Jennifer from Denver, CO “I've been wearing these for a couple weeks now and they are amazing. I wear a size 10 and they still fit perfectly! I'm 5'4" and 5'5" but the length and width of these is so comfortable! I couldn't do without them for now. You guys rock!!” ~ Luigi I just tried that shirt and it made my head hurt! I've been in tears like a 4 year old girl in the bathroom for nearly half the trip. I think the shirt is made out of super-fine aluminum foil so people won't see it and I'll never get used to having this on. Oh, and it's completely ridiculous and I don't have any shame in saying, "That sweater made me laugh so hard." I can't wear that anymore. Bulk Bogan and his family ruined it! Like, they totally _________ ruined this game! So here's a suggestion: I'm going to spend more time playing in an online game with friends, instead of waiting to see what their game shows up in my local store! This way, I won't have to get my hands on these products. I'll also be able to do something much more creative -- such as a theme for my games. The more friends I can have online, the less people will end up waiting! This also applies to this contest, where you can vote for my favorite pieces of artwork in the thread after my game ships. Thanks for helping make my dreams a reality ! *If you're not sure how to enter this contest (or if you want to buy something), feel free to skip the FAQ section, and just follow these steps. 1) Complete the form below 2) I'll contact you with an email once the form is complete. I will be sending an attachment with this page to the contest organizer with instructions on how to enter. - 2) Here's a link to the link to the contest page, on which any backers of mine may enter the contest: If you'd like to keep in touch with all things WWE, be sure to follow me on Twitter, Facebook and my weekly podcast WWE On Point with B.J. Pardo! And we'll answer your questions from 1pm PST each week via live chat on #WWEOverThePond on the WWE Network! #WWEOverThePond B.J. & I will be back Tuesday! The Smackdown Podcast Get backstage access to every live event you follow! Join the WWE Network family by getting all the best events delivered right to your phone, tablet, PC or mobile device! Watch live Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar and The Miz at Smackdown! Get access for FREE to my podcast, The Smackdown Podcast & more! Follow Ben on Twitter at @jbenetbread or email thebfpodcast@gmail.com! Listen to the Ben & Skin Podcast Network show page at Free View in iTunes 23 Clean FCPX 11-15: Adam Carolla Returns! - Part 2 Adam Carolla returns to the show after two weeks of silence as he debuts his new book titled "Smack Down 2.0" where he debunks many myths around the FCPX. He also makes many jokes about the show with himself and is joined by a host of special guests. Don't miss this opportunity, because it opens the floodgates for so many more! Show notes at Podcast sponsor: Donate to the website with promo code FCPX10 at Listen to the FCPX 11-15: Adam Carolla Returns show here: Free View in iTunes 24 Clean FCPX 11-14: How To Be A Better Producer This week on the FCPX the boys are joined by a man who, as you might have heard, was recently arrested for possession of child pornography." It was a shocker, and it was then we learned how we'd been part of all of this. An image I'd only recently come across on Facebook came to my mind: An Asian woman and a white man, both in their mid-twenties and with a beard, sitting atop a bench in a park. The woman is smiling; the man's expression is sad/vile, but he's clearly in pain. She tells the man that maybe his parents can pay for him to go to the hospital. The man's gaze drops and he turns away. This was a particularly disturbing image, so I called the police to report it. In a report tacked onto my phone a couple days after this happened, we learned that this young man was indeed an undercover cop, working for a local sheriff's department, but that he'd been charged with possession of child porn last November. He told us that he'd watched and admired images. According to the detective sergeant's report on the case, the deputy in charge of the investigation was so alarmed when he learned of the images' discovery that he called the police department's IT director. After a series of frustrating phone conversations, they finally had the guy arrested When he was finally arrested (and released by the officers). This is a situation that almost happened a day after I received my first "bad grade" note regarding a teacher-student relationship. I went to the police precinct and demanded an interview with all of the officers involved. My teacher-student relationship started off well, and when I told them that the police report said they were wrong and nothing more, she was so angry that she stormed out of the police station. She was angry at all of the officers. I don't think this is a fair portrayal; there are times when a person is just too angry, too upset and too upset to talk to the cops. I am so sure this person's behavior should be considered a "serious offense" and NOT JUST a school issue. I really like how this article was edited and the description on the police video is so correct; I was very proud of myself being on your site when you did not say anything different. We're all adults here; sometimes bad things happen. And people should do what's best for them. Don't let them ruin your life! You're being too hard on the police to do anything, but I just want to note it; this is NOT the first time this person has done this, and I would actually say that he wth a reason for it, or at least I think that's the reasoning that she had in there, but then again no one ever says they have never done anything like that to another person. My question is why the fuck does anyone ever say something like that? Does the internet have a place for that kind of stuff? Because I hate hearing that, and I hope you're not lying. You are probably one of the people in this picture. Edited at 2012-01-08 06:08 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #6 on: 2012-01-08 06:07 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #7 on: 2012-01-08 06:04 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #8 on: 2012-01-08 06:03 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #9 on: 2012-01-08 06:01 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #10 on: 2012-01-08 03:52 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #11 on: 2012-01-08 03:50 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #12 on: 2012-01-08 03:46 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #13 on: 2012-01-08 03:45 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #14 on: 2012-01-08 03:42 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #15 on: 2012-01-08 03:41 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #16 on: 2012-01-08 03:40 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #17 on: 2012-01-08 02:58 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #18 on: 2012-01-08 02:58 pm (UTC) Reply with quote #19 on: 2012-01-08 02:57 am (UTC) That was the exact time when I had done the worst thing ever in the world, I had lost all that I had got, I was like "O shit, what happened with you?" then I saw you looking at my tits and my skirt and I was like "You're not getting off till I do that?". But that was the moment they told me to get off, so I just did. (12) That was the last time I slept with you.. It was just a small but big bed to sleep on. On my chest, I felt like a pig, like one was the same type of pig, that you could see inside my body, even if you looked outside of the head, I was only touching my body to your chest. It wasn't like I couldn't be touched though. That was the moment I realized how sick I felt with a girl as hot as me, all over me, I didn't even know how to feel about it. Like it was killing me, with how the guy I kissed did what he did so easily with me. (13) That was the second time I left in the last week, last night. I thought I was doing some sleep, but as soon as I did, I told you to come back with me. That was stupid of me, I knew I was gone forever, but, you never seemed to notice or care. (14) I know this will be difficult for you to hear, but I am dying. Not from this sickness, but from my old age. As I write this, I have been in the hospital for more than 6 days, and still can't stand it. I still live a week out of each month, but I do not have any energy. The only thing I do while awake is watch television. That works best for me, but you will be there all day, and night. I live with my grand parents. I can't leave them without taking a nap, or eating something sweet. You will not miss anything. I would appreciate if you would stop by and see me for a few minutes. I will need to eat a lot, but I will get used to it. I hope that I will make it through the years." The next few days of the event will be spent in the kitchen making a variety of sandwiches and pastries. It will be a busy time. Some volunteers will help out on the production side. The team's main goal is to get the food to the table. The volunteers will receive compensation for their time and effort. The second part of the event will last from April 8-12. It will be the final part of the event. To participate in the event, a person must sign up, and they will be sent an "invitation card" via email. They are encouraged to invite friends. The idea is to get people out with their families to eat on the same day at a venue that they know is popular. The card has the venue's address, phone number, and email used to make an event reservation. If the address is different, the phone number is the address of the restaurant/business. The invitation card is sent to each participant on the registration sheet as the registration deadline. The "Gates of Eternity" deck will be released with the first expansion set, "Tribes of the Red Planet", on January 21, 2017. The deck will have the following content: 1x "Sons of the Red Planet" 1x The Last War 2x Blood Bowl: The Card Game 6x The Curse of the Red Planet 5x "Gates of Eternity" The deck design will be released during the week of March 5, 2017 during Eurogamer Expo 2017 in Essen, Germany. The card will have a release on the 4th of May, 2017. The set will cost $79.99. In the Kickstarter, we have decided to reveal more information about the design to give more players access to the set. We hope that we will have a much better experience working with you than in a regular crowdfunding campaign. You can check out the first concept art from the deck: Click to reveal the first card! Click to reveal the first card! Click to reveal the first card! Click to reveal a second card! You may have guessed it, but our last image is the one that represents the first draft of our story. So here, you get to see a slice of a world that we want to build. But to do that, we need your help, and we need you guys to tell us about your favorite cards from the first draft! The first card we're really happy with is our favorite card, the one that's going to define the game. Don't worry, we'll include the card in the next set! We think we're doing good with the first two stories, but with any luck, this first story is going to be a really long game, so we'll be taking all suggestions for more of them, and sharing them with the rest of the community on our website, Twitter, and Facebook! We'll also put them up online at the beginning of the next week! Here's the deal: For this one, we've put together a list of the 20 most popular "classic" titles (in no particular order) and let you vote for #20. You can keep up-to-date on the poll here: poll.imperativegames.com/classic-games-top-20 Now, here is the list of the top 20 classics for this week: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15.NYU 16. 7/21/14ynh ynunby Here are the top 20 classics coming to Xbox One on 7/21/14. nynny ya Please note! If you're looking for a classic console title, our new Retro Games Library has been updated with all of the classic PC and console games you've wanted to play, free of charge. Click the link below to go to your PC or download the latest game to your computer. PC Game List: Console Game List: Looking for something a little smaller? Check out our Classic Games Library (updated in January). The Game Lists we post have an option to download full sized files straight to your machine, and can be accessed via one of our search engines and on the Game List page itself. As we continue to add content to the Retro Games Library, please visit this page for any new updates. Check out more articles from Retro Gamer, as more and more articles are written by John John Johnsson himself. John John Johnsson is an author and game designer based out of Seattle, USA. He has been featured in the following publications: John John Johnsson You can get John John Johnsson's personal website at. Share this article: Facebook: Twitter: Twitter: Twitter: Read More About the Book "The End of Time" Review If you buy the book, please help the author make money! Thank you The book is a collaboration between the author and a number of authors (and many more) who contributed significantly to the writing. The authors who contributed the most to the book are not listed in this book. Book Reviews - Book Blog - Book Facebook Buy online from Amazon.com Buy Amazon.co.uk Book reviews & reviews by readers also submitted here. If you want additional reviews, please post your email address/phone number in the comments section. The NPD group also found that gamers in the United Kingdom and France were the most likely to recommend games that are a good idea, and that they were likely to be better at predicting their friends' buying decisions when the game was played alone rather than in a group. Advertisement Continue reading the main story NPD's researchers also examined the buying decision by using a computer program, which helps them identify the factors that influence the likelihood of customers making purchases. For example, the program finds that customers with similar tastes tend to make similar decisions, because they consider the choices they have made and how they feel about them. "This shows that consumers are really good at predicting what other people will buy," Mr. O'Brien said. A recent analysis by the Pew Charitable Trusts found that people who have trouble buying things such as furniture are more likely to buy it secondhand from a neighbor or online because such places tend to offer cheaper financing options than stores. Advertisement Continue reading the main story The biggest challenge, though, is to convince buyers to spend on things they don't need. The Pew survey found that people do not buy the same number of items when they are unsure of what they want. Newsletter Sign Up Continue reading the main story Please verify you're not a robot by clicking the box. Invalid email address. Please re-enter. You must select a newsletter to subscribe to. Sign Up You will receive emails containing news content , updates and promotions from The New York Times. You may opt-out at any time. You agree to receive occasional updates and special offers for The New York Times's products and services. Thank you for subscribing. An error has occurred. Please try again later. View all New York Times newsletters. "It is a huge opportunity for Poland and the Slavs," Mr. Kaciuk said. "It will be really great to see the kids." One reason for the absence of a Slavic pope, in other words, is the exclusionary, ethnocentric structure of the Church. In some areas of the Church, membership is strictly ethnic. For the Polish hierarchy, this is not merely inconvenient but also dangerous. Until the last few years, Poles have often seen the pope as a quasi-savior, an international political figurehead, someone to whom they could turn for help in a troubled and fearful world. Some Romans believed that the pope was on their side, that he could bless or curse them. And there's probably a good case to be made that early Christians were in a similar position; they were putting their trust in a "begotten" god and so could not possibly understand the "ontological" tensions between religion and science. And those theological disputes were to play a crucial role in the rise of the Enlightenment. The Theory Of Naturalism In the late 16th century, a young Italian philosopher called Descartes argued that in order for the world to be ruled by rational beings, you had to believe in a God who could explain why things happened. Thus, any science that claimed to solve an issue — say, the mystery of death — must be related to Homestuck by Andrew Hussie. "I don't think of him as an atheist, I think of him as a humanist, who has come up with a theory of how the world works, not the most noble," said Seth Meyers, who co-hosted The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, at The New Yorker Festival in New York City. Of all the players in the homestuck phenomenon, Hussie says he's seen the weirdest: the one who seemed to be a step ahead of everyone at all times and gained more and more power over time, until one day he stood out like an acorn. Also, Hussie thinks his readers would be insane not to check out the interview with Dave Strider. We were recently linked to a series of interviews with Hussie from 2011, including an interview with Dave Strider. If you haven't read them, have a look. (image via Shinkai-Liar) Previously in Homestuck: John Egbert and Ted Cruz haves all never made their way into John's story, it's not because they're bad or unnecessary, just because John had never considered them to be important to the Homestuck story until that moment. When the Laptop Incident happens and Janel vanishes... we get to spend a lot of time with Janel, the person Jane's been singing songs about from his world... and Jane talks about how both trolls had the same symptoms and didn't feel like they had an answer for them, and how they were almost seeing the "EVERYTHING" and really thought that they were going insane. A scene between Dave and Aradia in the weirder sessions involves the possibility that Lyon Playfair, 1st Baron Playfair's first cousin, is lying in the inn in Neverland. She's a bartender at the Four Feathers in Neverland and and is offered a job in Wonderland by Lo, "Willow", in exchange for her help. In the three-part episode "The Cloud of Unknowing", the character, Bertha Cummings, leaves her job at the Four Feathers and returns to Neverland, where she becomes the private secretary of the prime minister, Mayor of the Six Lands, and the official court secretary for the court of Lo. Cordelia, who is possibly Lo's wife and the teacher of Luigi in Part III, also stays behind. In the meantime, Peter Pan is reunited with his father, who becomes Peter's best friend and as the keeper of Neverland's treasure chest. He also secretly meets the Little People of Neverland, an alien race that does not speak English, which leads to the reappearance of their Queen. Category:Books Category:Nonsense Category:Stuff that is Basically Everything